Crisis en Capsule Corporation
by bulveggokmil
Summary: La Capsule Corporation lleva unos meses con bastantes pérdidas económicas, Bulma está estresada porque no sabe cómo solucionarlo y lo paga con todo el mundo, incluido su marido. Dada esta situación, Vegeta se plantea hacer algo, que el mismo príncipe saiyan nunca hubiera imaginado hacer.
1. Los problemas

Resumen: Antes del nacimiento de Bra. La Capsule Corporation lleva unos meses con bastantes pérdidas económicas, Bulma está estresada porque no sabe cómo solucionarlo y lo paga con todo el mundo, incluido su marido. Dada esta situación, Vegeta se plantea hacer algo, que el mismo príncipe saiyan nunca hubiera imaginado hacer, pero si lo que quería era que volviera a reinar la paz en su casa y en su familia no le quedaba más remedio, además, aunque no lo confiese jamás: odia ver a su mujer preocupada y triste, hará lo que sea para ayudar a bella esposa.

Capítulo 1. Los problemas

Bulma estaba en su despacho repasando los últimos números de la corporación, que no parecía tener muy buena pinta.

\- Como esto siga así, voy a tener que vender algunas acciones o cerrar algunas líneas de producción… pero no quiero hacer eso… - decía ella en voz alta para sí misma. En ese momento, ella escucha que llaman a su puerta: era el Dr. Brief.

\- Hola hijita, ¿cómo van las cosas?

\- Hola papá, pues no muy bien, este mes no hemos ganado nada y me extraña porque cada día vendemos más

\- Tranquila, habrá que repasar las últimas cuentas de este año y ver donde estamos fallando, no es la primera crisis que pasamos

\- Sí, pero es la primera que asumo yo, estoy muy agobiada

\- Tranquila que te voy a ayudar

\- Si por lo menos Vegeta trabajara, sería un poco más sencillo

\- Vegeta es un buen hombre, se pasa todo el día entrenando para proteger nuestra familia, hace mucho

\- ¿por qué siempre lo defiendes?

\- Porque es mi yerno y tienes que reconocer que tengo razón

\- Sí, ya, pero…

\- Pero nada, vamos a repasar todo poquito a poco y después tomamos un postre ¿vale? – Bulma asintió con resignación y ambos se pusieron a trabajar

Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, necesitaba ejercitarse y descargar el mal genio que le invadía: llevaba toda la semana discutiendo con Bulma por el tema de la empresa, lo malo de esa situación es que luego no se reconciliaban como ellos querían, porque acababa tan enfadada que era su forma de castigarlo. Se cansó y fue hacia la cocina a coger una bebida cuando vio en la mesa, que había muchos papeles, al principio no le llamaba mucho la atención pero empezó a hacerles caso cuando vio que eran de la Corporación, los ojeo con mucho interés, no entendía muchos de los términos pero haría un esfuerzo por entenderlo. Enseguida sacó dos conclusiones: que la empresa estaba dando pérdidas y que no cuadraban las cifras.

\- Si se supone que se vende cada vez más, ¿por qué hay tan pocos beneficios? – empezó a sospechar que el que estuviera a cargo de esta tarea, podía estar estafando a la compañía y tenía que averiguarlo sin decirle nada a nadie de la familia, ni siquiera a Bulma, no quería cargarla con más preocupaciones.

Se oyó la puerta principal abrirse: era Trunks.

\- Hola papá

\- Hmp… hola, llegas pronto hoy, ¿no?

\- Nos han dejado salir antes, ¿me cambio y entrenamos un rato?

\- Está bien, pero antes tienes que decirme una cosa…

\- ¿Qué cosa papá? – el niño estaba temblando, no sabía a qué se refería su padre.

\- ¿No se supone que te daban hoy las notas en el colegio?

\- Ah, era eso, sí, me las dieron pero ya te las enseñaré – intentaba escabullirse pero su padre no le dejó

\- Enséñamelas – ordenó Vegeta con una voz que hacía temblar a cualquiera. Lo que vio no le gustó, había suspendido dos asignaturas, llevaba una temporada complicada. – creo que tu madre fue clara cuando te dijo que no podías suspender más

\- Ya lo sé papá, pero…

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento, no pude hacerlo mejor

\- Trunks, eres un saiyan, un príncipe saiyan, eres mi hijo, tienes que ser perfecto en todo, no hay excusa, estás castigado hasta que apruebes todo y cuando vuelvas del colegio todos los días, incluidos los fines de semana, entrenarás conmigo dos horas y después harás ejercicios hasta que yo me cansé, ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- Sí, papá

\- Ve a cambiarte – ordenó él muy seriamente

\- Mejor que Bulma no sepa esto, está bastante insoportable como para aguantarla, llevaré este tema yo.

Padre e hijo estuvieron entrenando hasta que Bulma y su padre volvieron de la empresa, aún les quedaba mucha documentación que revisar.

Todos cenaron en familia y con absoluta tranquilidad, el Dr. Brief le aconsejó a su hija que no pagara su cabreo con su marido ni con su hijo, no tenían la culpa y ella, raramente, le hizo caso.

En la habitación principal, la pareja estaba allí: Bulma poniéndose un camisón para dormir y Vegeta secándose el pelo después de su ducha nocturna, él vio a su mujer, le encantaba como se estaba moviendo, no tenía mucho que ver, sólo se ponía una ropa para dormir, pero le gustó muchísimo y lo excitó, creyó que podía ser una oportunidad para tener un poco de intimidad con su mujer ya que hacía varios días que no hacían nada. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura dándole sensuales besos en el cuello, ella, en un principio, no quería hacer nada pero se dejaba tentar muy fácilmente.

\- Supongo que sabes lo que quiero ¿no, Bulma? – dijo él acercando su erecto miembro hacia el cuerpo de su mujer para que lo sintiera.

\- Sí, sé lo que quieres y quizás tengas razón, además que hace días que no hacemos nada por mi culpa.

\- Hmp… deja de pensar y vayamos a lo más importante – la volteo y la besó pasionalmente en sus labios, llevándola a la cama matrimonial para fundirse en una sola entidad.

Estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor, Vegeta no sólo quería descargar su virilidad como siempre quería, sino que quería relajar a su mujer por todo el estrés que tenía encima, quería hacerla sentir feliz, Bulma, por otro lado, se relajó bastante pero no lo suficiente, cuando terminaron, quedaron los dos abrazados, él se durmió enseguida pero ella seguía con el problema de la empresa en la cabeza.

 _"_ _Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando, como esto siga así, tendré que vender la corporación y no quiero eso, ¿de qué viviríamos?"_ pensaba Bulma angustiada.

Continuara…


	2. Buscando soluciones

Capítulo 2. Buscando soluciones

La pareja se estaba despertando después de pasar una noche romántica y pasional, Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse, como era muy temprano, decidió observar el rostro dormido de Bulma, siempre le gustaba hacerlo ya que le daba paz y tranquilidad. De ahí a un rato, la científica notó que alguien la miraba y se despertó poco a poco.

\- Hola Vegeta, buenos días

\- Hmp

\- Tú siempre tan hablador, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las 08.00 de la mañana

\- Menos mal que hoy trabajo en casa, cada día me deprime más ir a la oficina

\- ¿Has podido arreglar ese problema?

\- Todavía no, seguiré repasando documentación a ver dónde está el fallo.

\- Yo estaré entrenando toda la mañana

\- Ya lo sé, por lo menos podré ir a verte y estaremos algún ratito, juntos, sin nadie en casa… - lo decía con tono sensual acariciando el fuerte pectoral de su marido

\- No te preocupes, te estaré vigilando y te cogeré en cuanto menos te lo esperes, recuerda que soy un depredador – sonrió Vegeta maliciosamente mientras fundía sus labios con los de ella.

En Capsule Corporation

En una de las oficinas más altas, de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial, estaba un señor, entrado en años, aunque no muchos, modificando papeles importantes de la Corporación que haría lo posible para que le llegue esa información a la familia Brief.

\- Muy pronto la Corporación será mía y nadie podrá evitarlo

En la Mansión Brief

Vegeta y Bulma estaban desayunando juntos en la cocina, Trunks se había ido al colegio, a la científica le pareció extraño la actitud del infante, intentaría averiguar si tenía algún problema, los Sres. Briefs también habían desayunado, estaban solos y que decir tiene, que muy acaramelados.

\- Venga Bulma, déjame ir a entrenar – dijo él en un tono extrañamente cariñoso, aunque si estaban solos, no le importaba demostrar algo de sentimientos.

\- Un ratito más, por favor, casi nunca podemos desayunar juntos – suplicó Bulma, le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de su marido.

\- Está bien, pero un ratito más, eh! Sino a ver quién te va a proteger si viene otra amenaza al planeta – dijo él estampando sus labios contra los de ella. Estuvieron alrededor de 30 minutos en la cocina tomando el desayuno con mucha calma y con cariño, pero después cada uno se dirigió hacia sus obligaciones.

Bulma estaba en su despacho repasando todos los informes, seguía desesperada, no sabía qué pensar, ella siempre llevo muy bien las cuentas y es cierto, que como su padre le dijo, había habido crisis en la empresa pero siempre muy suaves y superables, pero esto era demasiado. Lo que ella no imaginaba es que Vegeta estaba espiándola, había hecho una pausa en su entrenamiento y se dirigió a verla, pero se detuvo en cuanto la escuchó maldecir y decir cosas sin sentido, lo que colmo la situación es empezar a oír a Bulma llorar, eso no lo podía soportar, no quería que su mujer estuviera así, decidió entrar.

\- Bulma, ¿estás bien? – dijo Vegeta acelerando el paso para llegar hasta ella lo antes posible

\- Sí, estoy bien, es que no aguantaba más las ganas de llorar, estoy desesperada – decía ella mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas para no mostrar debilidad ante Vegeta.

\- Hmp… no hace falta que te seques las lágrimas…

\- Ya lo sé, pero quiero ser fuerte delante de ti

\- Lo eres, pero ahora estás bajo una situación de estrés muy grande…

\- Ya… abrázame por favor, lo necesito

\- Hmp – y lo hizo. Era un abrazo en el que Vegeta le transmitía su fuerza y sobre todo, su amor, dándole a entender a Bulma que siempre estaría ahí para lo que fuera y que saldrían adelante, pasara lo que pasara. Estuvieron el resto de la mañana los dos en el despacho de la mansión, sentados en el sofá, abrazados y dándose besos, Vegeta sabía que era la única forma de tranquilizarla.

Dos horas después…

Bulma se había quedado dormida en el sofá del despacho, Vegeta todavía estaba con ella, decidió que revisaría los papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio a ver si encontraba algo.

Estuvo repasando tablas, gráficos, números y veía lo mismo que ayer: hay un gran volumen de ventas pero pocos beneficios.

 _"_ _No sé quién estará haciendo esto, pero si no lo detenemos, Bulma podría perder la empresa"_ pensó Vegeta intentando buscar una solución.

De repente vio el portátil de su mujer encendido y sin bloquear, nunca había usado esos aparatos aunque como era un saiyan con una inteligencia superior, no era difícil nada para él y se puso a ver si tenía más papeles o documentos, lo mismo que antes.

Dejó a su mujer dormir en el sofá y se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad para quitar todo el cabreo y la tensión acumulada.

Antes de entrar, escuchó la puerta principal de la mansión: era Trunks y no venía de buen humor precisamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, no pasa nada, déjame en paz – contestó malamente el semisaiyan sin saber a quién le había respondido, pero cuando se giró se arrepintió al momento – lo siento papá, no quería contestarte así

\- Te hice una pregunta. Contesta

\- Nada, me he peleado con un chico de mi clase

\- Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que te pegues con nadie

\- Ya lo sé pero me sacó de mis casillas y se lo hice pagar

\- Pero ¿qué pasó?

\- Me dijo que tenía una madre loca y un padre esquizofrénico

\- ¿por qué te dijo eso?

\- Porque las veces que mamá me iba a buscar al colegio siempre le gritaba a cualquier hombre que se acercaba a ella que se largara y de malas maneras y a ti porque nunca vienes a buscarme y siempre estás entrenando – Vegeta ya tenía una vena en la frente, no sabía cómo se atrevían a insultar a su familia, que a él lo descalificarán le daba igual, pero Bulma y Trunks son intocables.

\- Ve a cambiarte, tenemos entrenamiento

\- Voy – Trunks subió a su cuarto.

Padre e hijo estuvieron entrenando hasta entrada la tarde, pararon porque Vegeta le ordenó que fuera a hacer los deberes y ejercicios extras para que recuperara esas dos asignaturas suspensas, cuando fue a darse una ducha encontró a Bulma en cama, echada, llorando sin parar.

\- Bulma, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Vegeta, ¿no estabas entrenando con Trunks?

\- Sí pero le dije que fuera a hacer los deberes, voy a darme una ducha, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Me llegó hace un par de horas los últimos documentos sobre las cuentas de la empresa, son peores que el mes anterior, no sé qué hacer…

\- Hmp – ya le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio ese tema, tomaría una decisión drástica ahora mismo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Estuvo con Bulma, intentando calmarla. Cuando lo consiguió, fue a ducharse, pero antes le dio un beso a su mujer y la tapó con una manta.

Estaba en la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera por el escultural cuerpo del príncipe saiyan, meditaba sobre qué decisión tenía que tomar, era hora de implicarse más en los asuntos familiares, Bulma siempre se lo había dicho pero nunca había ocurrido algo tan grave como para que ella lo pasara tan.

 _"_ _Lo tengo decidido, haré lo que sea por mi familia"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras secaba su cuerpo y se dirigía hacia la cama para acompañar a su reina en su sueño.

Continuara…

¿Qué creéis que hará Vegeta?


	3. La decisión de Vegeta

Capítulo 3. La decisión de Vegeta

Bulma y el Dr. Brief estaban en la empresa, celebraban una reunión con el director financiero de la compañía, el Sr. Kamamoto, el que se supone que debía controlar las cuentas correctamente.

\- No tienen sentido estos números, quiero una explicación – dijo Bulma enfurecida, no sabía cómo debía actuar

\- Sra. Presidenta los números son los que son, igual deberían replantear algunas líneas de producción…

\- No pienso cambiar nada, todos nuestros productos funcionan perfectamente y cada vez vendemos más.

\- Lo sé señora, pero de todas formas, hay algo que no cuadra si lo que dice es cierto

\- Se acabó, voy a ir a una asesoría a que revisen toda la documentación y que inspeccionen todo, pero si encuentro alguna irregularidad, iré a por usted.

\- Hija deberías calmarte…

\- Estoy muy tranquila papá, queda advertido.

Y Bulma se fue de la sala de juntas. Quedaron allí Kamamoto y el Dr. Brief.

\- No entiendo por qué su hija se ha puesto así, yo hago mi trabajo

\- Lo sé, llevas muchos años en esta compañía, está muy nerviosa, la verdad no sé qué pensar de toda esta situación

\- Ya verá cómo se va a solucionar pronto

\- Eso espero

En la Mansión Brief

Vegeta estaba vistiéndose, después de haber entrenado y duchado, iba a hacer una visita a alguien. Había visto a Bulma un poco más tranquila, después de la visita, la llamaría para saber cómo está.

Voló durante unos 15 minutos hasta que llegó a su destino.

\- Ah hola Vegeta – saludó Songohanda

\- Hola, ¿dónde está tu padre?

\- Está trabajando en el campo

\- Hmp… iré hacia allá – y se fue a buscar a Goku.

Goku estaba durmiendo, había labrado la tierra, fertilizado y sembrado. Se despertó de golpe porque notó el ki de Vegeta acercarse cada vez más y no se esperaba que fuera hasta allí.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Hmp… vengo a preguntarte una cosa

\- Dime, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Los detalles no importan, necesito trabajo

\- ¿Trabajo? Pero si vuestra familia es la más rica del mundo, no te hace falta

\- No te voy a dar explicaciones de por qué te estoy pidiendo esto…

\- Está bien, no te pongas así, pues estupendo, ponte esta ropa que tengo aquí de repuesto y te explico lo que debes hacer

\- Hmp… por cierto si le dices algo a Bulma, acabaré contigo

\- Tranquilo no diré nada

\- Más te vale.

Bulma estaba en su despacho, intentando relajarse porque aún seguía con el cabreo de esta mañana y se le ocurrió una idea para poder desahogarse: llamar a Vegeta. Era el único que podía aguantar sus berrinches, siempre que no fueran muy fuertes. Decidida, lo llamó a casa pero se sorprendió al ver quien contesto al teléfono.

\- Ah hola hijita

\- Hola mamá, ¿dónde está Vegeta?

\- Pues ahora mismo no está en casa, se fue hace media hora y no dijo a dónde iba ni nada

\- Qué raro, el nunca suele salir por la mañana sólo si yo se lo pido… ¿sabes si llevo su móvil con él?

\- Pues no cariño, fui a limpiar vuestro cuarto y lo vi encima de su mesita

\- Ah, bueno si llega antes de papá y yo volvamos a casa dile que me llame a la oficina

\- Muy bien hijita, hasta luego

\- Chao

A Bulma le mosqueó el hecho de que su marido no estuviera en casa, no le dijo que fuera a salir ni que fuera a entrenar fuera de casa ese día, intentaría averiguar que se traía entre manos.

Enseguida recibió una llamada telefónica, pensó que quizás podía ser su marido, así que contestó rápidamente:

\- ¿Sí? ¿Vegeta?

\- No, Sra. Bulma, le llamamos de la asesoría, hemos estado revisando la documentación que nos ha facilitado y hemos descubierto datos interesantes que debería saber

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo puedo reunirme con ustedes?

\- Pues si quiere mañana por la mañana, a primera hora.

\- Perfecto, allí estaré con mi padre. Muchas gracias.

\- A usted, buenos días

\- Buenos días. Por fin podré saber qué está pasando, iré a buscar a mi padre para volver a casa.

Y así padre e hija volvieron a la mansión, le había informado de que tendría una reunión con la asesoría, que habían averiguado cosas que podían solucionar el problema. Justo antes de que los dos llegaran, Vegeta ya estaba en el baño de su cuarto, quería ducharse antes de que volviera su mujer, no quería que descubriera lo que estaba haciendo, no es nada malo, pero le daría bastante vergüenza. Estaba terminando de ducharse cuando Bulma entra y descubre a su marido.

\- Hola Vegeta, te llamé por la mañana a casa pero mi madre me dijo que no estabas, ¿dónde estuviste?

\- Entrenando en las montañas

\- Es que como no me dijiste nada…

\- A veces me marcho a entrenar y no te digo nada…

\- Ah, vale. ¿Por qué tienes arañazos en los brazos? ¿Has tenido algún accidente?

\- Eh! – Vegeta no se había dado cuenta de que tenía esas marcas en los brazos, fue por el hecho de estar cortando hierba ya que no usó sus guantes para nada – no me había fijado, me habré cortado con algo – en parte esto, tranquilizó a Bulma porque esos arañazos no parecían de las uñas de una persona, porque en cuanto vio a su marido ducharse, se temió lo peor, pero no podía descartarlo del todo.

\- Bueno voy a buscar una pomada, esos cortes suelen producir muchos picores.

\- Hmp – Vegeta salió a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa, mientras su mujer buscaba la crema para eso.

Ambos estaban sentados en cama, ella le estaba aplicando el ungüento en los brazos, al tacto ya se notaba que debía ser de alguna planta o algo parecido pero no quiso preguntarle porque se cerraría en banda y no diría nada.

\- Creo que estoy más cerca de averiguar lo que pasa en la corporación

\- ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

\- Contrate a una empresa externa, menos mal que no es muy cara, para que revisara la documentación y mañana tengo que reunirme con ellos porque han descubierto cosas.

\- Hmp… a ver si así consigues calmarte un poco, llevas una temporada que no hay quien te aguante.

\- Gracias por ser comprensivo eh! – Bulma le dio la espalda, enfadada, por el comentario, como no quería estar así con ella, la abrazó por detrás.

\- No te enfades, era una broma

\- No me gustan tus bromas

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de mí? – dijo él pícaramente empezando a besar por el cuello a su mujer

\- Me gusta todo de ti, me gusta lo que me haces y lo que eres.

\- Demuéstramelo ahora – la giró para encararla y se echaron los dos en cama demostrándose su amor toda la noche, ni siquiera bajaron a cenar.

Continuara…

locaporlosfic: Gracias por tu review. Yo lo veo desde esta perspectiva, desde que Vegeta está con Bulma, tiene una serie de lujos y comodidades que no quiere perder, pero por otro tiene un sentimiento muy profundo por ella y ella por él, por eso estoy tratando de mostrar esa parte de él, a lo mejor no lo estoy consiguiendo, pero ésa es mi intención.

LadyBasilisco220282: Gracias por tu review. Por supuesto que le partirá la cara, pero todavía no, porque si no le quitaría emoción al fic. Jejeje


	4. Descubrimientos

Capítulo 4. Descubrimientos

Vegeta estaba con Goku trabajando en el campo, le había dicho a Bulma que iba a entrenar a las montañas, parecía que se lo había creído aunque no confiaba demasiado en eso.

\- Dime Vegeta, ¿por qué quieres trabajar? No me has dicho nada…

\- No voy a darte explicaciones Kakarot, así que déjame en paz – por supuesto que no le diría sus motivos, sólo lo sabía él y ya.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y así estuvieron hasta el mediodía que era la hora de comer, a ambos le sonaban las tripas del hambre que tenían y menos mal que apareció Goten con comida sino tendrían que cazar.

\- Hola papá, te traigo la comida

\- Gracias Goten – Goku se giró y vio que Vegeta no estaba, le pareció extraño porque se fue en un segundo, aunque supuso el porqué de la desaparición de su amigo: no quería ser descubierto, tenía que ingeniárselas para que su hijo fuera a casa. – Oye vete a casa que me dijo tu madre que no estás estudiando y me está reventando la cabeza todos los días.

\- Pero papá…

\- Venga hazme caso, si estudias luego entrenamos los dos ¿vale? – guiñándole el ojo para que el niño no pensara que era una bronca lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Está bien papá, luego vendré – y Goten se fue.

Vegeta salió de su escondite.

\- Hmp… ahora dame algo de comer, estoy hambriento

\- Está bien Vegeta

Los dos saiyans comieron mucho y bien, a Goku no le importaba compartir su comida, aunque no le hacía gracia, pero no iba a dejar a su amigo sin comer porque si no lo mataría.

En el centro de la ciudad…

Bulma y su padre estaban en la oficina de la asesoría, tenían una reunión con ellos, al parecer, habían descubierto algo importante.

\- Buenos días, perdonen la espera

\- Buenos días – dijeron padre e hija

\- Bien, les cité rápido porque nada más ver los documentos, podemos vislumbrar qué está pasando aunque aún queda mucho por revisar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Díganoslo de una vez – ordenó Bulma, estaba nerviosa y preocupada a la vez y no controla su genio

\- Parece ser que alguien está desviando fondos…

\- ¿Cómo? No es posible…

\- Aún tenemos que analizar quién lo está haciendo… pero lo vamos a averiguar, no se preocupen, de momento les recomiendo que cambien todas sus claves de bancos y les quiten los permisos legales a todo el departamento financiero por precaución, aquí les redacte un documento.

\- Está bien, así lo haremos – dijo el Dr. Brief, Bulma estaba en estado shock, no sabía qué pensar, todos sus empleados eran de su confianza, nunca hubo ningún problema.

Padre e hija se fueron de la oficina camino de la mansión, habían sido muchas emociones, además de que no tenían ninguna reunión ni cita con ningún cliente.

Cuando llegaron el Dr. Brief se fue con su mujer y Bulma estuvo buscando a Vegeta pero de pronto recordó, que se había ido a entrenar a las montañas y Trunks estaba con Goten, así que decidió ir a visitar a Goku y Chichi.

Montaña Paoz…

Goku y Vegeta habían terminado de trabajar, estaban descansado, pretendían entrenar un poco antes de irse a sus respectivas casas.

\- Pongámonos a entrenar

\- Muy bien Vegeta, allá voy

Los dos estuvieron entrenando, ninguno se dio cuenta de la llegada de Bulma ya que su nave se veía en el horizonte.

Cuando Bulma llegó, Chichi se alegró mucho de verla.

\- Hola Bulma, cuanto tiempo

\- Sí, he estado muy ocupada, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Por supuesto, adelante

Bulma le contó el problema que tenía en la empresa y en las últimas desapariciones de Vegeta, cuando debía estar entrenando en casa.

\- No creo que Vegeta te sea infiel, él te ama con locura

\- Ya lo sé y me lo ha demostrado siempre, pero no sé…

\- Yo lo único que te puedo decir es que estos últimos días siempre entrena con Goku después del trabajo

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que entrena con Goku…

\- Sí, sí ya te oí, ¿dónde trabaja Goku?

\- No está lejos de aquí, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

\- No, no te preocupes, ahora vengo

Bulma se dirigió hacia donde trabajaba su amigo, no estaba muy lejos y se podía llegar andando.

Los dos saiyans entrenaban pero tuvieron que detenerse un momento, estaban bastante cansados.

\- No podemos entrenar así, después de haber trabajado tanto Vegeta

\- Aguanto lo que sea, estoy entrenado para sentir dolor

\- No digas eso

\- Es la verdad, soy el príncipe de los saiyans: puedo trabajar, entrenar y lo que sea sin cansarme – realmente no daba más de sí, estaba exhausto, lo que no se imaginaba es que su mujer estuviera escondida escuchando la conversación.

\- Vegeta… - dijo Bulma para sí misma sorprendida por lo que acababa de revelar su marido.

Continuara…

la comadreja XDDD: Gracias por tu review, sí, a veces me pasa, pero trataré de poner su faceta de siempre.

89ginuy: Gracias por tu review.


	5. Lo hice por ti

Capítulo 5. Lo hice por ti

\- Vegeta… - dijo Bulma para sí misma sorprendida por lo que acababa de revelar su marido.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo que su marido estaba haciendo, se había puesto a trabajar pero la duda que le viene es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué renuncia a su entrenamiento?, todas esas preguntas estaban en la cabeza de Bulma, no sabía si dar la cara o no para enfrentar a su marido… al final decidió que no le iba a decir nada, por ahora, para mala suerte de ella, cuando estaba decidida a volver junto a Chichi, apareció una serpiente a los pies de ella y se asustó mucho, lo que provocó que gritara y fuera descubierta por ambos saiyans.

\- Bulma ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Goku, inocentemente

\- Eh! Pues… yo… vine a… - no sabía cómo explicar por qué estaba allí, se fijó en la cara de su marido, que en ese momento, estaba en estado de schock. Vegeta estaba avergonzado, no esperaba que Bulma lo descubriera, tenía que haber sido más cuidadoso, no sabía que explicaciones darle ahora.

\- Os dejaré solos para que habléis – dijo Goku alejándose de la pareja para que tuvieran un momento de intimidad.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – dijo Vegeta avergonzado, mirando al suelo, no era capaz de sostener la mirada a su mujer

\- Pues… había venido a visitar a Chichi y me dijo que estabas entrenando con Goku, ¿por qué me mentiste? Me dijiste que ibas a entrenar a las montañas…

\- Bulma… yo… - no sabía cómo decirle el verdadero motivo de que se hubiera puesto a trabajar, no quería aplastar su orgullo, aunque al final siempre lo hacía.

\- No digas nada mi amor, si no quieres decírmelo de momento, no me lo digas, me conformo con comprobar que no me estabas siendo infiel, tenía muchas dudas… - le decía eso mientras abrazaba a su marido por el cuello, acercándolo más a su cuerpo

\- Bulma…

\- Vegeta…

Ambos se besaron dulcemente, estaban pegados uno al otro por el fuerte abrazo que se estaban dando, Vegeta estaba empezando a acariciar a su mujer por la espalda bajando hacia su trasero para tomarlo con sensualidad, pero en cuanto Bulma notó lo que quería hacer y la erección de su marido, lo detuvo.

\- Aquí no Vegeta, Goku está cerca y supongo que no querrás que nos oiga, ¿no?

\- Hmp… no me importa si ese inútil nos oye, pero no quiero que nos interrumpan, seguiremos en casa.

\- Me parece bien – todavía seguían abrazados, querían estar uno cerca del otro un rato más. Goku, como no podía ser de otra forma, estuvo viendo todo lo que pasaba quería saber la reacción de Vegeta y se sorprendió que fuera así cuando estaba con Bulma, sólo con ella era un saiyan diferente a como aparenta con los demás, se alegraba por su amiga, tanto uno como el otro, necesitaban ser felices.

Bulma y Vegeta se fueron a Capsule Corp (mansión) sin despedirse de nadie, ella iba en los brazos de su marido, volando con cuidado. Al llegar fueron directamente a la habitación de ellos, aunque el príncipe estuviera cansado de trabajar y entrenar, nada ni nadie le quitaría una noche pasional con su mujer.

Estaban en la cama dándose pasionales besos por todo el cuerpo, demostrándose el amor mutuo que se tenían, se tienen y se tendrán, Vegeta de un momento a otro, ya había desnudado a su mujer, le encantaba la figura de ella, siempre se maravillaba, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con el cuerpo de su marido.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Vegeta excitado esperando la aprobación de su mujer

\- Siempre lo estoy mi amor, no me hagas esperar más.

Fue la señal que él esperaba para poder penetrarla y empezar esa perfecta unión entre dos individuos que se necesitaban y siempre se necesitarán en todos los sentidos. Empezó con embestidas suaves, provocando gemidos en su mujer, Bulma, en respuesta, arañaba la espalda de su marido, los dos estaban sintiendo un exquisito placer. Él empezó a incrementar la velocidad de las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más deliciosas, estaban llegando al éxtasis sexual.

Cuando terminaron, Vegeta seguía sin salir del cuerpo de su mujer porque estaba recuperando la respiración dado el enorme placer que sintieron ambos, Bulma estaba igual que él, al separarse de ella, se echó a un lado y abrazó por la cintura a su esposa dándole besos tiernos en sus labios conciliando, ambos, el sueño.

Por la mañana, Bulma despertó, bastante relajada, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama para encontrarse con su marido, se le veía muy cansado, tampoco le extrañaba después de trabajar y la noche que pasaron los dos estaría reventado, prefirió no despertarlo e ir a hacer el desayuno y tomarlo en la cama, por suerte, todos los demás miembros de la familia aún seguían dormidos así que tenía que aprovechar la ocasión. Subió el desayuno y lo puso en un escritorio cercano a la cama matrimonial.

\- Vegeta, cariño, el desayuno está listo – le dijo ella al oído muy suavemente para que se despertara. El príncipe escuchó la dulce voz de su mujer y se despertó perezosamente.

\- Hmp ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las 7.00 de la mañana

\- Es muy temprano todavía

\- Ya lo sé pero quería aprovechar para desayunar juntos en la cama, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

\- Hmp… me gusta tu idea – dijo él incorporándose y acercando sus labios a los de su mujer – ¿qué llevas puesto?

\- Ah, ¿esto?, es una de tus camisas de entrenamiento, no me apetecía buscar mis pijamas, ¿desayunamos?

\- Sí, me muero de hambre

Los dos desayunaron con calma, dándose besos tiernos entre bocado y bocado. Cuando terminaron, se volvieron a meter en la cama y estuvieron charlando un rato.

\- Oye… no pretendo que me contestes si no quieres pero… ¿por qué te pusiste a trabajar? – preguntó Bulma con cautela sabiendo que su marido podía o no responderle o irse a entrenar directamente sin cruzar palabra.

\- Hmp… te vi muy agobiada y pensé que debía hacer algo

\- Pero mi amor estoy agobiada porque no sé qué pasa en la empresa, no porque nos falte dinero

\- Hmp – no sabía qué responderle a eso, no iba a decirle que había visto los papeles en los que se veía los problemas que hay en la corporación – ¿nos duchamos juntos?

\- Eso no se pregunta

Ya se habían duchado y vestido e iban a bajar a reunirse con el resto de su familia, pero para sorpresa de la pareja no había nadie, lo único que encontraron fue una nota de la Sra. Briefs:

"Queridos, nos hemos ido de paseo con Trunks, aprovechando que hoy no tiene colegio, disfrutar del día. Besos"

Los dos se alegraron de que estuvieran solos en casa, Vegeta cogió a Bulma por la cintura e iba a besarla en esos labios carnosos que le encantaba besar hasta que el móvil de su mujer sonó interrumpiendo a la pareja, ella contestó y al rato le dijo a su marido:

\- Vegeta tengo que ir a la empresa, me tengo que ir – notó como él cambio su cara a enfado pero enseguida lo detuvo – tranquilo, mira hacemos una cosa, quédate en casa y al mediodía me vienes a buscar, comemos juntos y después te daré un postre que te encantara – entendió la indirecta del postre.

\- Me parece muy bien, pero a partir del mediodía eres toda mía, no quiero excusas

\- Está bien, me voy – le dio un beso rápido y se fue.

Vegeta decidió entrenar en su cámara de gravedad, estaba harto de trabajar con amigo-rival, así que no fue a trabajar, tampoco es que le importara, había decidido hacerlo por ayudar a su mujer, todo por ella.

 _"_ _¿Por qué me puse a trabajar? (recuerda la pregunta de Bulma) Lo hice por ti"_

Continuara…


	6. No puede ser

Capítulo 6. No puede ser…

Bulma había llegado a la empresa, recibió una llamada de la asesoría, querían reunirse con ella urgentemente porque descubrieron lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en su despacho esperando a que llegaran cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

\- Sra. Bulma ya están aquí – anunció la secretaría

\- Muy bien, hágalos pasar. Buenos días, tomen asiento.

\- Con permiso, bueno pues lo hemos descubierto todo, las pruebas indican que su director financiero, el Sr. Kamamoto, ha estado maquillando las cuentas y se ha embolsado la diferencia.

\- ¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

\- Hemos accedido a todas las cuentas del personal de la empresa, pidiendo autorizaciones lógicamente, y hemos estudiado cada movimiento bancario.

\- Entiendo, ¿qué acciones debería tomar?

\- La primera por supuesto es despedirlo, sin ningún remordimiento. Debería pedir una orden judicial para que bloqueen sus cuentas y evitar que huya con el dinero.

\- Muy bien, llamaré a mi abogado y que venga ahora mismo – Bulma llamó a su abogado y le contó todo lo que estaba pasando y tramito de urgencia la correspondiente denuncia, el bloqueo de las cuentas llevaría un poco de tiempo, pero lo importante, que era la denuncia, ya estaba en curso – Les agradezco muchísimo que lo hayan averiguado rápidamente, no sé qué hubiera pasado…

\- Lo más seguro es que terminaría vendiendo la empresa a ese sujeto, me tengo que ir, cualquier noticia, hágamelo saber

\- Muy bien, adiós, buenos días

Ahora que ya sabía la verdad, debía andar con cautela, tenía que despedirlo y no sabía cómo hacerlo de manera civilizada y sin perder los estribos, tenía tiempo hasta el mediodía, hasta que Vegeta viniera a buscarla para comer y pasar el día, juntos.

En la Mansión Brief…

Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, cuando en un momento, notó algo en su pecho, como si fuera una presión que no lo dejara respirar, la última vez que le había pasado era cuando era un niño pequeño y al poco tiempo le informaron de la destrucción de su planeta natal, todo era muy extraño.

 _"_ _Espero que ni a Bulma ni a Trunks les ocurra nada malo… ¿por qué tengo esta sensación en el pecho?"_ estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué pensar.

En Capsule Corporation…

Bulma estaba enfrente de la puerta del despacho del Sr. Kamamoto, tenía que enfrentarlo cuanto antes, así no lo pasaría tan mal, enseguida llamó a la puerta y entró.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días Bulma – saludó con tono pacífico, al ser amigo del padre de Bulma, tenía confianza con ella - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada, solo que venía a decirte que tienes que recoger tus cosas y largarte, estás despedido

\- Pero… ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Serás capaz de preguntarme eso? Porque me entere de que eres tú quien está robando en la corporación y no lo voy a consentir

\- Espera Bulma, no tienes pruebas

\- Sí, las tengo, las tengo y las he visto, por favor, vete de mi empresa, AHORA.

\- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte

\- ¿Prefieres que te saqué los de seguridad?

\- Llevo toda mi vida dedicado a la empresa, a cuidar de vuestro patrimonio…

\- Sí, lo cuidas tan bien que te lo estás quedando tú…

\- No es cierto y no voy a irme

\- Muy bien, voy a llamar a seguridad – Bulma estaba acercándose al pomo de la puerta cuando notó algo en su espalda que no esperaba que él tuviera… - ¿Qué haces?

\- No vas a llamar a nadie, ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Porque me gustan los lujos y con el sueldo miserable que me daba tu padre, y tú mantuviste, no me llegaba…

\- Por favor, no me hagas daño…

\- …pero descubriste todo y no me queda otra alternativa… lo siento Bulma, hubiera querido que esto fuera de otra forma – se oyó un ruido estruendoso hasta que… Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado… le había disparado en el estómago, bajo su mirada y lo vio, enseguida cayó al suelo y empezaba a desangrarse poco a poco. – Adiós Bulma – y escapó por la puerta, ella pensaba que era su fin, no podía avisar a nadie, ni a Vegeta.

Vegeta estaba en la cocina tomando agua para calmarse, de repente, notó algo que lo alertó: el ki de Bulma estaba bajando rápidamente, se asustó y salió volando velozmente hacia la empresa, era algo impropio de él, pero llegó en cuestión de segundos, encontró a su mujer tirada en el suelo y con sangre.

\- Bulma, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿me oyes? – se dio cuenta de quién era y contestó muy débilmente.

\- Eres tú… mi amor… sé feliz… no me olvides… -A Vegeta esas palabras se le taladraron en el corazón y en la mente, rápidamente, la cogió en brazos y fue al hospital más cercano, en cuanto entró con ella, los médicos la llevaron al quirófano, necesitaban sangre para una transfusión y extirparle la bala.

El príncipe estaba en la sala de espera, nervioso, intranquilo, preocupado… quería estar con Bulma, a su lado.

3 horas después…

Vegeta aún seguía en la sala de espera, había llamado a Goku para que se hiciera cargo de Trunks, le había puesto la excusa de que tenía que acompañar a Bulma a una de esas aburridas reuniones de la corporación y no preguntó más, enseguida, el médico apareció y se acercó al príncipe.

\- ¿Es usted el marido de la Sra. Briefs?

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿cómo está Bulma?

\- Pues…

\- Habla sabandija o te mato, ¿cómo está?

\- La hemos salvado, está bien, va a tener que quedarse unos días en el hospital, pero al traerla a tiempo la conseguimos salvar sin problemas, bueno a ella y al bebé

\- ¿Bebé?

\- Sí, su mujer está embarazada de dos semanas, ¿no lo sabía?

\- No… ¿Cuándo podré verla?

\- Le avisaré dentro de una hora y podrá estar con ella.

Vegeta se había quedado… sin palabras… estaba, por dentro, feliz… iba a ser padre otra vez y su mujer estaba a salvo. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado y aplicar la justicia de los saiyans.

 _"_ _No me lo puedo creer… Ahora tengo que averiguar quién fue la sabandija que se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer y atentar contra su vida… lo mataré"_ pensaba Vegeta furiosamente, mientras esperaba a que le dejaran ver a su Bulma, a su reina.

Continuara…


	7. A punto de perderte

Capítulo 7. A punto de perderte…

Vegeta ya estaba en la habitación con Bulma, había estado a punto de perderla, la intervención para sacarle la bala había salido bien, si hubiera tardado en llegar, lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto, además de eso, estaba embarazada nuevamente, no lo podía creer, un nuevo miembro venía en camino, una oportunidad para poder enmendar todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado con Trunks, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando notó que su mujer se movía, se acercó.

\- Bulma, Bulma ¿puedes oírme?

\- Vegeta… ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el hospital, ¿te acuerdas todo lo que pasó?

\- Sí, más o menos…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es que… tengo miedo…

\- No tienes que tener miedo, yo voy a protegerte, nadie te hará daño. ¿Qué pasó? – Vegeta trataba de transmitirle seguridad a Bulma y por supuesto, que no iba a dejar que nadie le volviera a hacer daño

\- Fue… el Sr. Kamamoto, el que lleva las cuentas de la corporación, nos ha estado robando y cuando fui a despedirlo, sacó su pistola y me disparó. – las venas de la frente de Vegeta ya estaban más que hinchadas, que parecía que iban a reventar en cualquier momento.

\- Voy a matarlo – dijo él con voz de ultratumba, cuando Bulma escuchó esto, enseguida intervino

\- No Vegeta, puedes darle una paliza si quieres, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a ensuciar las manos por favor – le cogió las manos para tratar de tranquilizarlo, era un truco que ella usaba a veces para calmar la sed de sangre de Vegeta, en esta ocasión, también funcionó… de momento.

\- Está bien, no haré nada, pero de aquí no me voy a mover

\- Bien, así podremos estar juntos

\- Por cierto, vamos a tener un nuevo integrante en la familia

\- ¿Cómo? – Bulma creyó que había oído mal - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Estás embarazada de dos semanas, me lo dijo antes el médico

\- No puede ser, si yo ya no tengo edad para eso… - estaba atónita, es cierto que hubo días que no se había encontrado muy bien pero pensó que era de los nervios, el agobio y demás, pero después pasó a emitir una sonrisa que adornó su dulce rostro, no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta – me alegra que vayamos a tener otro bebé, gracias mi amor

\- Debería darte las gracias yo a ti, no voy a dejarte sola, no volveré a cometer los mismos errores

\- Lo sé, te amo

\- Hmp – Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y acabó dándole un beso tierno en sus labios

\- Por cierto, ¿y Trunks?

\- Está con Kakarot, luego le llamó para saber cómo está

\- ¿mis padres?

\- No sé dónde están, la verdad no me molesté en buscarlos

\- No cambiarás nunca, no sé por qué no los aguantas si te quieren como un hijo

\- Tu madre es muy pesada, ya lo sabes

\- Luego les llamó para que no estén preocupados

\- Hmp

Los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente en la habitación, hasta que apareció la policía para interrogar a Bulma.

\- Buenas tardes Señora, venimos por el tema de su herida de bala

\- Buenas tardes, él es mi marido

\- Hmp – él no pensaba moverse de allí

\- Queremos que nos cuente qué ocurrió

\- Muy bien, pero ¿quién les aviso?

\- El hospital, siempre que ingresa un herido de bala, nos avisan

\- Entiendo, pues verán estaba en mi despacho, había tenido una reunión con una asesoría externa por un tema de interés para la corporación y me dijeron que habían descubierto quién los estaba causando, cuando terminé, me dirigí al despacho de ese sujeto para despedirlo y me disparó

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?

\- Sr. Kamamoto, es el director financiero de la corporación, más bien, era

\- ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

\- Nos ha estado robando dinero durante muchos meses y maquillando las cuentas

\- Perfecto, enseguida tramitaremos una orden de búsqueda y captura, en cualquier caso, estaremos en contacto. Buenas tardes – dijo el policía saliendo por la puerta.

\- Espero que lo cojan pronto…

\- Hmp, se va a acordar de mí el resto de su vida – dijo Vegeta poniéndose tenso después de oír el relato de su mujer

\- Tranquilo, lo importante es que me recupere y que lo cojan

\- Te di mi palabra que no lo mataría y lo cumpliré

\- Lo sé, anda siéntate a mi lado y durmamos un ratito

\- Hmp – se dirigió hacia la cama de Bulma, para echarse a su lado y dormir tranquilos, por lo menos echar una cabezada.

Ella ya estaba dormida, pero él estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza de todo lo que pasó, no podía dormir, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Para tratar de relajarse decidió acariciar suavemente el vientre de Bulma, donde estaba su bebé creciendo, de repente, notó un ki muy grande.

 _"_ _Se nota que es hijo mío"_ pensaba Vegeta orgulloso. Pasado un rato, se quedó dormido junto al amor de su vida.

La mañana siguiente…

Vegeta se despertó alterado, había tenido una pesadilla, en ella, perdía a Bulma, buscó a su lado y vio que su mujer estaba durmiendo profundamente, comprobó que estaba viva, por si acaso. Se apartó un poco de ella y cogió el teléfono que tenía en la habitación para llamar al Dr. Brief.

\- ¿Dígame? – contestó el Dr. Brief

\- Hmp… soy Vegeta

\- Vegeta, muchacho, ¿dónde estáis? Estamos en la corporación y no hay nadie en casa

\- Estamos en el hospital, Bulma ha sido atacada

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Le han disparado en la Corporación

\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Lo sabes?

\- Me dijo Bulma que fue el viejo ese que lleva las cuentas de la empresa

\- ¿Kamamoto? ¿en serio? – el Dr. Brief estaba sorprendido por este hecho, él conocía a Bulma desde pequeña y nunca creería que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. - ¿Cómo está Bulma? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, ahora está bien, le extirparon la bala y ahora tiene que hacer reposo

\- Menos mal, hablaré con la policía, esto no se va a quedar así

\- La policía habló ayer con Bulma

\- Bien, hablaré con ellos también

\- Hmp

\- Por cierto, ¿y Trunks?

\- Está con Kakarot

\- Iremos a buscarlo y lo traeremos a casa, pero no le diremos nada de momento

Y Vegeta colgó el teléfono. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Bulma ya estaba despierta.

\- Hola – dijo ella muy perezosamente

\- Hmp… hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Cansada ¿con quién hablabas por teléfono?

\- Con tu padre, le conté todo

\- Vale, espero que lo cojan pronto

\- Yo me encargaré de eso

\- Ni hablar, te dije que no quiero que mates a nadie.

\- No voy a hacerlo, sólo voy a darle una lección. Nadie puede tocar a mi familia, nadie – dijo Vegeta furioso por la situación

\- Tranquilo mi amor, estamos bien, tomaremos las medidas necesarias pero haciendo las cosas bien, ¿vale?

\- Hmp – Vegeta apartó la cara molesto, quería sacar toda su rabia acumulada de su cuerpo y su mujer le ponía impedimentos

\- Anda, ven conmigo, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que me traigan el desayuno, tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre jeje

\- Hmp… normal, siendo hijo mío tiene que tener un gran apetito – se volvió a echar en cama al lado de su mujer, mientras esperaban el desayuno.

En cualquier parte de la ciudad…

El Sr. Kamamoto estaba escondido, después de lo ocurrido en la empresa, no podía dejarse ver, seguramente lo estarían buscando.

\- Tengo que escapar del país, no podré volver nunca más – dijo en voz alta, alterado y nervioso recogiendo sus objetos personales para poder irse.

Continuará…

¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿Hará caso a Bulma o matará al hombre que estuvo a punto de matar a su mujer y al bebé?


	8. No escaparás

Capítulo 8. No escaparás

Bulma ya había desayunado y comido, los días junto a su marido pasaban rápido, sólo tenía que estar un día más en el hospital y podrían volver a casa, a sus vidas normales. Vegeta había ido a Capsule Corp a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, había insistido en no ir, pero Bulma lo obligó a hacerlo, así de paso tomaba el aire, ella estaba en la habitación del hospital leyendo un libro que le había comprado su marido, a petición de ella, cuando observa como el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente, enseguida puso su mente en estado de alerta, no sabía a quién podía esperar: Trunks estaba con sus padres, Vegeta en casa y ninguno de sus amigos se había enterado de nada. Cuando vio quien había entrado, el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo: el Sr. Kamamoto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? La policía te está buscando

\- Veo que aún sigues viva, no voy a permitir que hundas mi vida y mi carrera

\- Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa, no la mía

\- Cállate si no quieres que te mate

\- Inténtalo y mi marido te matara a ti

\- No lo hará porque yo acabaré contigo antes, eso te lo aseguro – él se acercó rápidamente a la cama de ella, la cogió del cuello para estrangularla y poder acabar con su cometido, Bulma estaba poniendo resistencia, rezando a Dende para que Vegeta apareciera y acabara con él.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la respiración, su cuello se sintió aliviado: Vegeta había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla, había cogido a ese hombre por el cuello, apretándolo lentamente para que sufriera en sus carnes lo que pretendía hacerle a su mujer.

\- Por fin te tengo en mis manos, vamos a arreglar cuentas tú y yo

\- Por favor… no me… mate… - dijo el Sr. Kamamoto con dificultad por la falta de aire

\- No tendré compasión contigo, has intentado matar a mi mujer dos veces, no te librarás de la muerte

\- Por… favor… - cada vez le estaba costando más respirar, el príncipe no dejaba de apretar el cuello para poder cortarle completamente la respiración y acabar con su existencia, pero antes de que la muerte de ese hombre se presentara, Bulma, con dificultad, se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su marido por detrás.

\- Por favor Vegeta, no lo mates, sé lo que hizo pero no quiero perderte a ti, hazlo por mí y por nuestros hijos – la voz de Bulma actuaba como un calmante, en momentos así, en momentos como los que estaba viviendo, en los que su sed de venganza y rabia llenaba su cuerpo y era el motor principal para realizar cualquier acto de maldad, como cuando viajaba por el espacio bajo las órdenes de Freezer, poco a poco, fue suavizando la mano que tenía en el cuello del Sr. Kamamoto hasta que lo tiro al suelo – gracias mi amor, llamaré a la policía para que se lo lleven

\- Hmp – Vegeta estaba furioso, no había podido completar su venganza, tenía que descargar su rabia de alguna forma.

\- Hola, sí, soy Bulma Briefs, han intentado atacarme en mi habitación y está el culpable, vengan a detenerlo por favor – a los pocos minutos, la policía entró y se llevó detenido al Sr. Kamamoto, por fin, lo habían atrapado, esperaba que le cayera la mayor condena de cárcel, cuando Bulma se dio cuenta, Vegeta ya no estaba con ella - ¿A dónde habrá ido este hombre ahora? – como no estaba segura, llamó a su padre para que pasara la noche con ella y como Vegeta odiaba los móviles no podía llamarlo para saber dónde estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor había ido a hacer la última revisión a Bulma, pero por causa del ataque de ayer, tenía que estar un par de días más en el hospital para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna lesión, por suerte, le confirmo que el bebé estaba bien.

Estuvo hasta la tarde, sola en la habitación viendo la tele, hasta que llegó Vegeta.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado? Me tenías preocupada…

\- Hmp… estuve entrenando

\- ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

\- Hmp – giró el rostro para no tener que encarar a su mujer, la verdad es que estaba un poco enojado pero no era para tanto después de lo que había hecho para descargar tensión.

\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde has estado?

\- Hmp – emitió él, cuando se dirigió al sofá de la habitación a sentarse, cogió un libro y se puso a leer, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su mujer.

\- Eres insoportable – dijo ella enfadada por no haber recibido respuesta por parte de su marido.

Pasado un rato, el móvil de Bulma empezó a sonar: era Chichi.

\- Hola Chichi, ¿qué tal?

\- Como ¿qué tal?, ¿sabes por qué te llamó?

\- No, no lo sé, ¿pasa algo? te notó rara y enfadada

\- Claro que estoy enfadada, Goku está malherido en cama sin poder moverse

\- ¿Goku? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Vegeta le dio una enorme paliza ayer por la noche

\- ¿Qué Vegeta hizo que? Pero no es posible… - fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debió de ocurrir en el momento en que él se fue de la habitación furioso – No te preocupes, hablaré con él, perdona Chichi y dile a Goku que se recupere pronto.

\- Adiós Bulma. – dijo Chichi furiosa colgando el teléfono

\- Así que ayer le diste una paliza a Goku, ¿se puede saber por qué?

\- …

\- Vegeta…

\- …

\- Vegeta, contesta – ordenó ella

\- No le di una paliza, fue un entrenamiento intensivo, salió más lastimado de lo normal, eso es todo

\- Y lo dices tan tranquilo, ¿no te pasarías un poco?

\- Si me hubieras dejado acabar con esa sabandija, tu "amigo" no habría tenido que pagar las consecuencias

\- Te entiendo, pero Goku no tenía la culpa de nada, no puedes utilizarlo como un saco de boxeo

\- Que se aguante, yo soy el príncipe y él, un guerrero de tercera clase

\- Bueno, vale, lo siento, no quería que tuvieras problemas por haber matado a ese hombre, ¿o no sabes lo que habría pasado? Te hubieran llevado a la cárcel.

\- …

\- Anda ven aquí, a mi lado

\- …

\- Ven, por favor, quiero tenerte a mi lado – Vegeta, al notar el tono de voz de ella, se echó al lado de ella en la cama.

Los dos se estuvieron haciendo carantoñas todo el tiempo, hasta que la enfermera trajo la cena para Bulma, que la compartió con Vegeta, no era mucha comida pero por lo menos llenó algo el estómago.

\- Espero que mañana ya podamos volver a casa – dijo ella acariciando la cara de su marido y empezando a besarlo

Se besaron, tierna y pasionalmente, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Continuara…


	9. La vuelta a casa

Capítulo 9. La vuelta a casa

Habían pasado dos días, Bulma estaba arreglando las cosas para volver a casa, mientras Vegeta la estaba vigilando, estaba contento por volver con su mujer y su, no nato hijo. La policía había hablado con Bulma para comunicarle que el Sr. Kamamoto pasaría a disposición judicial en unos días y que se llevaría a cabo el juicio para condenarlo, le acusaban de intento de asesinato y fraude, iba a estar una buena temporada en la cárcel.

La pareja estaba saliendo del hospital cuando a Bulma se le ocurrió una idea:

\- Vegeta, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? Nos apetece a mí y a tu hijo

\- Hmp… está bien pero después vamos a casa directamente

\- Muy bien

Fueron a tomar el helado, ella aprovechó el trayecto para entrar en cada una de las tiendas que se iban encontrando por el camino, Vegeta pensaba que lo había hecho aposta, pero no quería discutir y aguanto y aguanto hasta que por fin, vio que estaban llegando al aparcamiento donde habían estacionado el coche.

\- Conduciré yo – dijo Vegeta seriamente

\- No, cielo, no tienes carné de conducir, además ya conduje antes, ¿por qué ahora no me dejas?

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones, conduzco yo y punto.

\- Está bien

Y así los dos volvieron a la mansión Brief, los padres de Bulma y Trunks los estaban esperando impacientes, sabían que iba a volver a casa.

\- Hola hija, menos mal que estás bien, ¿por qué tardasteis tanto? – preguntó el Dr. Brief, estaba un poco angustiado por lo que le había pasado a su hija los días pasados.

\- Fuimos a tomar un helado y de compras, no te preocupes, sabes que Vegeta me cuida muy bien

\- Lo sé, muchas gracias muchacho

\- Hmp, ¿dónde está Trunks?

\- Está en su cuarto

\- Hmp – Vegeta fue directo a la habitación de su hijo, debido a los últimos acontecimientos no había podido estar pendiente de él ni controlarlo para que obedeciera. En cuanto llegó, abrió la puerta sin tocar, eso jamás lo haría, es su casa y no lo haría jamás

\- Hola papá – saludó Trunks

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Vegeta esperando que la respuesta fuera la que él quería oír.

\- Intentaba estudiar, ¿ya está mamá en casa?

\- Sí, acabamos de llegar, ahora la voy a llevar a la habitación para que descanse, sabes que no se está quieta

\- Ya… - dijo Trunks algo desanimado

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada…

\- Trunks, sabes que no quiero que me mientas, ¿qué te pasa?

\- …

\- Trunks contesta – ordenó Vegeta, esa actitud a veces le recordaba a Bulma, le sacaba de quicio no obtener respuestas.

\- He estado desanimado desde que mamá estuvo en el hospital, pensé que iba a perderla – Vegeta comprendió el sentimiento de su hijo, él también lo pasó muy mal, tal vez no lo mostraría nunca como él, pero la procesión iba por dentro, estuvo angustiado, preocupado, intranquilo, pero siempre supo mantener la compostura.

\- Ahora está en casa y ya han detenido al tipo que le hizo daño, no le va a pasar nada – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque estoy yo aquí

\- Tú nos defenderás, ¿verdad papá?

\- Hmp… termina tus deberes y después vas a ver a tu madre – dijo él saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

Iba en dirección a la cámara de gravedad, tenía que entrenar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, tardaría bastante en salir de allí.

Bulma había comido algo y subió directa a su habitación, no encontró a Vegeta y cogió una pequeña pantalla que tenía guardada en su mesita de noche que tenía conexión con la cámara de gravedad, comprobó que su marido estaba allí y se quedó tranquila.

Estaba acostada cuando notó que alguien abría la puerta: era Trunks

\- Hola hijo, pasa, ven conmigo cariño

\- Hola mamá – fue corriendo junto a su madre, estaba muy asustado y preocupado – seguro que estás bien

\- Sí, cariño, fue todo un susto, estoy perfectamente

\- Te juro que te voy a hacer caso en todo lo que me digas

\- Jeje pero bueno, ¿qué te ha dado?

\- Pensé que iba a perderte mami – estaba llorando mucho, Bulma sintió compasión por su hijo, entendía lo que sentía y casi le salían las lágrimas pero decidió que no lo haría, tenía que ser fuerte delante de su príncipito

\- Cariño, no me vas a perder nunca, ni a mí ni a papá, nos vas a tener siempre a tu lado

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, seguro, no te preocupes, además tengo que contarte una gran noticia

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

\- Sí, mi niño

\- ¡Qué alegría mamá¡, prometo que voy a cuidarte mucho y a obedecer en todo, te lo juro

\- Jajaja muy bien mi niño, baja a cenar que la abuela te ha hecho pastel de chocolate

\- Muy bien – Trunks había pasado de estar triste y preocupado a feliz por la noticia que le acababa de dar su madre.

Bulma se estaba acomodando en cama para poder ver una película tranquilamente hasta que viniera su esposo, al cabo de 10 minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba entrenando todavía en la cámara de gravedad, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo físico, había pasado muchos días sin entrenar por haber estado en el hospital con su mujer, quiso sentir el ki de todos los miembros de su familia para comprobar que estaban bien y se quedó tranquilo.

 _"_ _Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad, aunque ahora es distinto, voy a tener un segundo hijo, aún no lo puedo creer. No puedo cometer los mismos errores que antes"_ pensaba Vegeta apoyado en la pared mientras estaba descansando.

Ya era madrugada e iba a parar ya su entrenamiento, seguiría por la mañana, cenó y se fue directo a su dormitorio.

Cuando entró, contempló a su mujer profundamente dormida, estaba feliz de que ya estuviera en casa.

 _"_ _Que hermosa está cuando duerme, pensé que iba a perderla para siempre, debo protegerlos a como dé lugar"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras se acostaba al lado de su mujer para descansar tranquilamente junto a ella.

Continuara…


	10. Un nuevo día

Capítulo 10. Un nuevo día

Vegeta y Bulma estaban todavía acostados en cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de las grandes ventanas que tenía la habitación, Bulma giró sobre sí misma y vio el rostro dormido de su marido, estaba extrañada que no hubiera ido a entrenar temprano como era su costumbre pero no le importaba, últimamente estaba muy cansado y debía descansar lo suficiente, bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que una parte del cuerpo de Vegeta estaba más que despierta y se le ocurrió una idea muy traviesa a la vez que satisfactoria para los dos y que le maravillaría a su marido que lo despertaran así. Se metió debajo de las sábanas hasta que llegó al punto más ardiente de su hombre: su entrepierna, vio que estaba más erecta que de costumbre y decidió acariciarlo, muy suavemente, poco a poco ella estaba empezando a excitarse por lo que le estaba haciendo a su marido, le encantaba hacer eso, de repente, empezó a oír a Vegeta gemir profundamente, como él hacía siempre que estaban juntos, ahora pasaría al siguiente nivel, sustituyó su mano por su boca, estaba intentando llevarlo a la cima del placer, estaba disfrutando de ese encuentro con él, de lo que no se dio cuenta es de que Vegeta ya se había despertado, prueba de ello, fue que apartó la sábana que los cubría y vio a su mujer en ese estado, muchas veces él también la provocaba de alguna manera para empezar bien el día, pero después de lo que habían vivido los últimos días decidió que él también quería tomar parte de eso, la aparto de su miembro, notó como estaba de elevado su ki por el placer que la poseía, enseguida la acostó en cama y la beso tiernamente, era turno de él. Bajo sus besos por su hermoso cuello blanquecino, lamió sus pechos por encima del camisón que tenía, mientras iba bajando hasta su intimidad le quitaba, poco a poco, la prenda para que pudiera acariciar su cuerpo con total libertad.

\- Vegeta no puedo más…

\- Aún no terminé – dijo él quitándole las bragas, para probar el centro de placer de su mujer.

La besó, la disfrutó, le dio tanto placer a Bulma que creyó que iba a volverse loca, era hora de unirse en una sola entidad.

\- ¿Estás lista Bulma?

\- Sí, mi amor, ya no aguantó más, hazlo, por favor, hazlo

\- ¿No le haré daño a nuestro bebé?

\- No, no te preocupes, confío en ti.

Y la penetró con delicadeza, disfrutando del momento en el que dos individuos se unían, empezó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y procurando no hacerle ningún daño, ni a ella ni al bebé. Después de largos minutos y de unos cuantos orgasmos, la pareja cesó toda actividad en su cama, estaban intentando recuperar la respiración, felices por haberse entregado de esa manera, como otras veces lo habían hecho.

\- Te amor Vegeta – dijo Bulma dándole un beso tierno a su marido, agradeciéndole la delicadeza con la que la trataba desde la primera vez que intimaron.

\- Hmp… descansa Bulma, tienes que recuperarte del todo – dijo él abrazándola por la cintura y durmiendo otra vez, los dos juntos.

En la cocina…

Los Sres. Briefs y Trunks ya estaban desayunando, no les extrañaban que Vegeta y Bulma no hubiesen bajado a desayunar ya que la Sra. Brief, cuando había ido a la habitación de ellos a despertarlos porque consideraba que era muy tarde, había escuchado lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes y no quiso interrumpirlos, habían sido días duros y necesitaban estar juntos, Trunks prefirió no preguntar por qué no habían bajado sus padres.

\- Abuela, me voy al colegio

\- Muy bien, hijo, estudia mucho y no vuelvas tarde, voy a hacer pasteles de chocolate para la merienda

\- Vale, hasta luego

La pareja quedo sola en la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en la empresa querido?

\- Bueno… de momento he decidido no cubrir el puesto de director financiero, lo llevaré yo por un tiempo, así Bulma volverá a coger seguridad.

\- Nuestra niña lo pasó muy mal, menos mal que el apuesto de Vegeta está con ella

\- Sí, la verdad es que ha tenido suerte con él

Seguían desayunando tranquilamente cuando sonó el teléfono, el Dr. Brief contestó.

\- Dígame, ¿quién es?

\- Buenos días Dr. Brief, le llamamos del juzgado, solo queríamos avisarlo a usted y a su hija que mañana se celebrará el juicio contra el Sr. Kamamoto, tienen que comparecer a las 10.00 de la mañana

\- Muy bien, gracias por avisar, mañana estaremos allí.

\- ¿Quién era querido?

\- Del juzgado, mañana tenemos que ir Bulma y yo a declarar al juzgado, parece que van a condenar a ese hombre

\- Menos mal, pero lo va a pasar mal ella, por revivir todo en tan poco tiempo

\- Ya… a ver si Vegeta nos quiere acompañar…

\- Seguro que sí, sino Bulma se encargara de convencerlo, no te preocupes

\- Jeje sí.

En la habitación principal…

Vegeta ya se había despertado, habían dormido bastante, eran ya las 12.00 de la mañana, estaba contemplando a su mujer a su lado, deteniendo su mirada en el vientre de su mujer, aún no se notaba demasiado pero sabía que dentro de él estaba su segundo hijo, esperaba poder enmendar los errores del pasado con él o ella, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que podía ser una niña, de un momento a otro, el instinto le guio y colocó su mano, muy delicadamente en su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente e intentando notar el ki del bebé, que reconoció que era bastante fuerte para ser tan pequeño.

 _"_ _Se nota que es hijo mío"_ pensaba Vegeta sonriendo levemente.

Poco a poco, Bulma comenzaba a despertar perezosamente.

\- Hola Vegeta, ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las 12

\- ¡Que tarde es¡ Bueno, de todas formas, no iba a ir a trabajar, aún estoy de baja

\- Hmp… - Vegeta vio a su mujer a los ojos y sintió que lo estaba hipnotizando porque se acercaba, poco a poco, a ella uniendo sus labios hasta que oyeron la puerta de su habitación.

\- Bulma, Vegeta, hay que levantarse ya parejita – dijo, alegremente, la Sra. Briefs

\- Ya vamos mamá

\- Muy bien cariño, bajar a tomar algo y luego ve con tu padre, tiene que hablar contigo

\- Vale – contestó ella a su madre – bajamos a comer algo, tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre jeje

\- Hmp – Vegeta cogió de la mano a su mujer, se vistieron y bajaron despacio hacia la cocina, el Dr. Brief ya estaba allí, esperando a los dos.

\- Ah, hola papá, mamá me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

\- Sí, verás hija he decidido que yo voy a llevar las cuentas de la empresa por un tiempo, hasta que encontremos a alguien de confianza

\- Me parece muy bien papá – Vegeta había ayudado a Bulma a sentarse y cogiendo los alimentos para los dos, a la vez que prestaba a la conversación.

\- Y…

\- Y

\- Y mañana tenemos que ir al juzgado a declarar

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que sería más lento el proceso

\- Parece ser que han dado prioridad al caso, por ser la corporación más grande del planeta

\- Ya… tengo miedo papá

\- Tranquila, vamos a ir los dos juntos, Vegeta ¿quieres venir con nosotros mañana? – Bulma giró la mirada hacia su marido, le suplicaba que fuera con ella, no con palabras, sino con los ojos, él notó enseguida que estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasar.

\- Por supuesto, iré con vosotros. – dijo él seriamente.

\- Gracias mi amor – ella cogió de la mano a su marido, le dio una leve caricia como agradecimiento.

\- Muy bien, me retiro, voy al laboratorio a trabajar un poco. Hasta luego hijos.

Vegeta y Bulma quedaron comiendo un poco, después de haber tenido una mañana entretenida.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta recogió los platos y se fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad dejando a Bulma en el salón, echada en el sofá, tenía que tomar bastante reposo, estaba bastante aburrida así que cogió un libro y se puso a leer tranquila hasta que le saltó un pensamiento perturbador por lo que pudiera pasar mañana.

 _"_ _Tengo miedo por lo que pudiera pasar mañana, menos mal que papá y Vegeta vienen conmigo, porque si no iría sola ni loca"_ pensaba Bulma preocupada y angustiada mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura.

Continuara…


	11. El juicio

Capítulo 11. El juicio

Bulma estaba nerviosa, no había cenado nada y dormido muy poco, Vegeta tampoco había dormido nada, estuvo tratando de calmar a su mujer, sin éxito, ahora él estaba en la ducha tratando de despejarse mientras ella estaba peinándose. Cuando él salió, vio que ella seguía delante del espejo, con el peine en las manos, se le notaba en la cara que estaba muerta de miedo, decidió tranquilizarla como pudiera:

\- Bulma tienes que estar tranquila, yo estoy contigo

\- Ya lo sé Vegeta, pero no puedo parar de pensar en lo que me voy a encontrar en el juzgado

\- Tu padre y yo estaremos contigo, no te preocupes, recuerda que estás embarazada

\- Cierto, trataré de estar tranquila, gracias mi amor – Bulma giró su rostro y besó tiernamente a Vegeta, él se sonrojo enseguida.

\- Bueno… acaba de vestirte que tenemos que irnos – giró su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Los dos bajaron a desayunar junto con el resto de su familia, salvo Trunks estaba en su cuarto sin salir, a Vegeta le extraño y fue hacia la habitación de su hijo.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Trunks ¿por qué no has bajado a la cocina?

\- Ah, hola papá, estaba acabando de hacer los deberes

\- ¿Por qué no los hiciste ayer? Creo que hablé muy claro contigo Trunks

\- Lo siento papá, ayer no me dio tiempo a terminarlos todos…

\- ¿Por qué? – Trunks no sabía cómo decirle que había estado jugando con el ordenador toda la noche, después de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir, porque sabía que se iba a enfadar y con razón.

\- Estuviste jugando ¿verdad?

\- Sí… - dijo Trunks bajando su mirada al suelo para evitar que la mirada de su padre le helara el corazón ya que cuando admitía algo así, por lo general, le echaba la bronca y lo castigaba con entrenamiento doble o, si su madre estaba de por medio, le dejaba sin salir a jugar con Goten y sin videojuegos.

\- Trunks creo que habíamos hablado que tenías que cambiar

\- Ya lo sé papá, lo siento – Vegeta notó el tono de voz de su hijo, comprendió que Trunks había cogido la lección.

\- Bueno… termina los deberes y baja a desayunar antes de que nos vayamos y ni una palabra a tu madre, ya está bastante insoportable estos días como para que se ponga peor

\- Bien papá – Trunks sabía que cuando su padre hablaba así, le preocupaba su madre, disfrazaba su preocupación con orgullo.

Vegeta volvió a la cocina con su familia, Bulma había conseguido comer algo, debía hacerlo, por ella y por el bebé, mientras tanto el Dr. Brief estaba en su despacho cogiendo algunos documentos, ya que después del juicio tenía que ir a la empresa, a una reunión urgente.

\- Bueno hija, ¿nos vamos ya?

\- Sí, claro – dijo Bulma con voz asustada, al lado de ella iba su marido, no se iba a separar de ella.

Cuando los tres salieron por la puerta, Trunks bajó a la cocina, allí estaba su abuela.

\- ¿Ya se han ido?

\- Sí, mi niño, tenían que ir al juzgado

\- Ah

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, abuela, es que casi no me da tiempo de acabar los deberes

\- Bueno anímate, ¿qué te parece si cuando vuelvas de clase hacemos una tarta de chocolate?

\- Me parece bien abuela, bueno, me voy

\- Adiós cariño – se despidió cariñosamente la Sra. Brief

La pareja y el Dr. Brief estaban en la limusina de camino al juzgado, Bulma apretaba la mano de Vegeta, era señal del nerviosismo que tenía, el príncipe decidió relajarla.

\- Tranquila Bulma, sólo será un momento después iremos a nuestra casa, además estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte sola – le dijo al oído para tranquilizarla.

\- Gracias mi amor – le dijo ella.

\- Ya hemos llegado Señor – dijo el chofer al Dr. Brief

\- Muy bien, ahora hija, sólo tienes que decir lo que pasó y nos iremos a casa

\- Bien

Entraron a un despacho lujoso, correspondía al juez que llevaba el caso de la agresión de Bulma.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento – dijo el juez refiriéndose a ellos. – Muy bien, Srta. Bulma está aquí para testificar por una agresión recibida del Sr. Kamamoto, ¿es correcto?

\- Sí, señoría – respondió ella

\- Bien, empiece por favor, cuénteme lo que ocurrió

Así fue como los tres estuvieron cerca de una hora en el despacho del juez tomando declaración a Bulma, estaba muy nerviosa, al principio el juez insistió en que quedara a solas con él, pero Vegeta se puso furioso y alegó que no dejaría a su mujer sola en ningún momento, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, el Dr. Brief tampoco dejó el despacho.

\- Muy bien, pues eso fue todo, la mantendremos informada del proceso, pueden salir – dijo el juez finalizando la declaración de Bulma.

\- Ves hija, al final no fue para tanto

\- Sí, papá

\- Maldito imbécil, querer que yo me fuera para que la dejara sola con él…

\- Tranquilo Vegeta, no le iba a hacer nada a mi hija

\- No me fio de nadie y después de lo que pasó, menos

La pareja se iba a retirar a casa, iban a ir en limusina, pero Bulma insistió en ir a dar un paseo o ir de compras, a Vegeta le entró pánico cuando escuchó la palabra "compras" así que optó por sugerirle a su mujer de ir a dar un paseo y tomar algo en una cafetería, prefiere eso a tener que soportar las compras y de paso, alguna mirada lasciva de mujeres a su alrededor. Llegaron al parque y estuvieron caminando un buen rato, hasta que Bulma se cansó y fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila?

\- Sí, Vegeta, gracias por estar a mi lado

\- Eres mi mujer, sabes que no te dejaré sola nunca

\- Lo sé mi amor

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Vegeta recibió una llamada en su teléfono móvil, le extraño muchísimo porque su número solo lo tenía su mujer y nadie más.

\- ¿Quién es? – contestó él

\- Buenos días, le llamamos del colegio de su hijo Trunks

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Puede venir con su mujer? Ha ocurrido un incidente

\- Ahora vamos – colgó enseguida y vio la cara de preocupación de Bulma – tenemos que irnos, Trunks se ha metido en un lío, lo que no entiendo es como tienen mi teléfono, si no se lo di a nadie

\- Se lo di yo, por si no pudieran localizarme a mí, pero ¿no te han dicho nada?

\- No, vamos.

Y los dos se fueron a buscar a Trunks al colegio.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente a hablar con la secretaria del director.

\- Buenos días, somos los padres de Trunks Brief, nos han llamado

\- Pasen, el director los está esperando, su hijo está dentro.

\- Gracias – Accedieron al interior de la habitación, lo que vieron no les gustó nada. Trunks tenía diversos golpes en la cara y varios arañazos. – Hijo mío, ¿qué te ha pasado?, soy Bulma Brief y él es mi marido, Vegeta.

\- Siéntense por favor – dijo el director

\- Un momento – dijo Vegeta con suma seriedad – Bulma ve afuera con Trunks, yo me encargo

\- Cariño quiero quedarme

\- No, Bulma, hoy has tenido un día muy duro, luego te cuento

\- Está bien – dijo Bulma, no muy convencida, pero accedió por no tener una discusión con su marido. Madre e hijo salieron.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo?

\- ¿Por qué no ha dejado que se queden?

\- No le voy a dar explicaciones, dígame ahora mismo que ha pasado con mi hijo

\- Verá, su hijo lleva mucho tiempo teniendo problemas con sus compañeros, todo se debe a que se centra demasiado en entrenar y no estudia, si sigue así tendrá que repetir curso

\- Mire mi hijo es un niño muy inteligente, necesita entrenar, es un guerrero como yo…

\- Todo eso me parece bien, pero estamos hablando de la educación de su hijo

\- Yo me encargaré de eso, soy su padre, no se meta donde no debe y en cuanto, a sus compañeros ya me encargaré de eso – dijo Vegeta enfadado saliendo del despacho del director – vámonos a casa

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Lo hablaremos en casa, vámonos – ordenó Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks siguieron al patriarca.

Una vez en la mansión, Bulma fue al salón junto con su marido, quería saber qué le había dicho el director a Vegeta, Trunks se había ido a su dormitorio.

\- Bueno Vegeta, ¿qué te ha dicho el director?

\- Nuestro hijo se ha estado metiendo en problemas

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

\- Se ha estado peleando con sus compañeros y el director me ha dicho que no estudia nada

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, lo primero será que deje de entrenar por una temporada, se tiene que centrar en sus estudios.

\- Puede hacer las dos cosas, estudiar y entrenar

\- No Vegeta, no entrenará por un tiempo, tiene que estudiar

\- Hmp – Vegeta se retiró a su cámara de gravedad, habría querido llevar el tema de su hijo a su manera pero al enterarse Bulma, no iba a ser posible.

\- Iré a hablar con Trunks, más tarde lo arreglaré con Vegeta

Bulma subió al cuarto de su hijo, quería saber de primera mano qué era lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

\- Hola hijo, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro

\- Bueno, ¿qué pasa en el colegio?

\- Verás no me llevo bien con mis compañeros, se meten todo el rato con vosotros y yo… bueno… les hago pagar todo lo que dicen, además no soy capaz de concentrarme cuando estudio…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?

\- Porque no quería agobiarte más, estabas tan nerviosa por la empresa que no quise preocuparte más. Se lo conté a papá y me estaba tratando de ayudar

\- Hablaré con tu padre y tomaremos una decisión, ahora duerme un poco, ¿vale?

\- Vale – Bulma se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

 _"_ _Increíble que Vegeta se estuviera ocupando de eso, se nota que nos ama a los dos, iré a hablar con él"_ pensaba Bulma mientras se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta estaba descargando todo el mal humor que tenía acumulado, no quería discutir con Bulma, sobre todo en su estado, pero tenía que defender su postura y su forma de educar, para eso es el padre de Trunks y del futuro integrante de la familia. Notó que alguien llamaba a la puerta: era Bulma.

\- Hola Vegeta, quería hablar contigo

\- Hmp… estoy entrenando, ¿qué quieres? – le dijo Vegeta con tono enfadado

\- Tenemos que decidir qué hacer con Trunks, si sigue así repetirá curso y no lo pienso permitir, se me ha ocurrido que podría estudiar en casa, contratamos a un maestro y que venga a darle clases hasta que se ponga al día y se tranquilice ¿qué te parece?

\- No me parece mal siempre y cuando siga con su entrenamiento, es la única condición que pongo – Bulma no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso ya que tenía que mejorar en sus estudios, pero también era cierto que el entrenamiento es importante para un saiyan y lo comprendía

\- Está bien, no parará sus entrenamientos

\- Hmp… ¿algo más?

\- Nada más, me voy a descansar – Bulma se retiró de mala gana, esperaba que Vegeta le dijera algo cariñoso o se reconciliarán pero, en cuanto vio su actitud, desecho la idea completamente. Vegeta, sin embargo, siguió entrenando, comprendió que la actitud con su mujer no era la mejor, pero ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

Por la tarde, Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento, no tuvo ninguna interrupción en todo el día, le extrañaba completamente, así que fue a comprobar qué hacían los miembros de su familia: Los Sres. Briefs no estaban, no sabían en dónde se habían metido ni le importaba, Trunks estaba profundamente dormido e iba a comprobar el estado de su esposa: Bulma estaba durmiendo en cama, tranquilamente, comprobó su ki y no había variaciones extrañas y corroboró que el bebé también estaba bien, se sentía culpable por cómo había ido la conversación con su mujer, vio que era muy tarde y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha rápida y así fue.

Bulma se despertó, poco a poco, escuchaba ruidos en el baño, sabía que era su marido: era la ocasión especial para reconciliarse. Se quitó la ropa, abrió la puerta, se metió dentro de la ducha y abrazó a su marido por detrás.

\- ¿No estabas dormida?

\- Me acabó de despertar porque oí ruidos – dijo ella mientras le daba pequeños besos por la espalda

\- Y, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – decía él mientras empezaba a emitir leves gemidos

\- Pues… podemos jugar un ratito, ¿qué te parece? – Bulma empezaba a bajar sus manos hacia su virilidad para acariciarlo y darle placer a su hombre

\- No vas a dormir en toda la noche – giró sobre sí mismo y besó pasionalmente a su mujer.

Siempre fue su manera de reconciliarse: demostrarse, de manera física, su amor incondicional.

Continuara…


	12. El veredicto

Capítulo 12. El veredicto

La pareja estaba en su cama, abrazados, después de una noche intensa y magnífica. Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse, era sábado, por la mañana temprano, tenía que ir a entrenar como todos los días aunque primero estuvo contemplando el rostro de su mujer durante un rato antes de ir con su labor.

Pasados 10 minutos, le dio un leve beso en los labios, se levantó, fue al baño para su ducha matutina, escogió el traje de combate que usaría para entrenar, salió del dormitorio y fue a la cámara de gravedad. En cambio, Bulma, todavía estaba durmiendo, tenía que recuperar fuerzas después de todos los acontecimientos vividos en los últimos días, además del hecho de estar nuevamente embarazada, hubo un momento en que la científica se revolvió entre las sábanas, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, de un momento a otro, se despertó de manera abrupta intentando regular el oxígeno para que llegara a sus pulmones, notó sudor en su frente, había sido una pesadilla horrible, en ella, el Sr. Kamamoto la encontraba y esta vez conseguía su objetivo de matarla, fue espantoso. Enseguida oyó un sonido proveniente de su mesilla de noche, al lado de su cama: era su teléfono móvil.

\- Dígame – contestó ella con una respiración más normalizada y pausada.

\- Buenos días Sra. Brief, soy el juez encargado de su intento de asesinato, mañana dictaré la sentencia y necesito que comparezca en el juzgado ya que forma parte del proceso

\- Muy bien, ¿a qué hora?

\- A las 10.00 de la mañana, que tenga buen día

\- Igualmente

Ahora sí que estaba de los nervios, no sabía qué iba a ocurrir mañana, aunque ya se suponía que dictaría una sentencia de condena al Sr. Kamamoto, pero la cuestión era saber cuántos años iría a prisión y si podía vivir tranquila.

Miró su reloj y vio que era hora de levantarse y hacer el desayuno, además de que el bebé estaba demandando alimento desde el vientre.

A los 10 minutos estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su marido e hijo, sus padres habían vuelto a salir de viaje, aunque sería una escapada muy breve, ya que Bulma había llamado a su padre y estarían de vuelta a tiempo para acompañarla al juzgado, esperaba que Vegeta fuera con ella como la otra vez. Al rato sus dos hombres entraron en la cocina:

\- Hola mamá, ¿ya está el desayuno?

\- Sí hijo, siéntate. Buenos días Vegeta

\- Hmp – el patriarca se sentó sin decir nada más

Tuvieron un desayuno, anormalmente, tranquilo, ya que Trunks, a veces, contaba sus planes diarios o Vegeta le reñía por alguna cosa, lo que fue bastante incómodo. Al terminar, el pequeño de la familia se fue a su habitación a estudiar, le había prometido a su padre cambiar, la pareja quedó sola en la estancia y no teniendo más aguante Vegeta preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No estás como siempre…

\- Nada… es que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me han llamado para que vaya mañana al juzgado, van a leer la sentencia y tengo que estar presente, mi padre va a venir conmigo, ¿vendrás tú también? – preguntó ella con un tono de voz pesimista, pensando que su marido se negaría argumentando que tenía que entrenar, pero se llevaría una sorpresa al oír la respuesta de él.

\- Iré contigo – dijo el príncipe antes de abandonar la cocina e ir a entrenar nuevamente. Bulma quedó sorprendida de la actitud de su marido, en verdad, sí que había cambiado, para bien, eso la llenaba de alegría.

Como no podía trabajar todavía porque tenía que estar con tranquilidad, se fue al salón principal a leer un libro para estar tranquila y autorelajarse de lo que le vendría encima mañana, aunque teniendo a su lado a dos de los tres hombres de su vida, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Dos horas más tarde…

Vegeta salía de su cámara de gravedad, pensaba volver a su entrenamiento pero antes debía hidratarse porque si no podría llegar a desmayarse, fue a la cocina, cogió el refresco y lo bebió de un sorbo, justo al lado de la cocina, estaba el salón principal donde estaba Bulma descansando, el príncipe entró para ver que estaba haciendo su mujer y la encontró durmiendo plácidamente, se veía que necesitaba descansar, entre el embarazo, la empresa y el juicio, debía estar agotada. Se acercó a ella para verificar que ella y el bebé estaban en perfecto estado y se fue rápidamente a su cámara de gravedad para seguir entrenando.

Por la tarde…

Bulma seguía dormida en el salón, Vegeta y Trunks ya habían comido, algo rápido y que no manchara para que no tuvieran que limpiar, vieron que estaba profundamente dormida y decidieron no despertarla. Pero el sueño se terminaría pronto, ya que el teléfono de la mansión empezó a sonar provocando que ella se despertara de su hermoso sueño.

\- Dígame – dijo, perezosamente, Bulma

\- Hola Bulma, soy Goku

\- Hola Goku, ¿qué quieres? ¿pasó algo?

\- No, no pasa nada, tranquila, quería saber si Vegeta va a venir a trabajar o lo va a dejar.

\- Creo que lo va a dejar porque ya tengo casi resueltos los problemas de la corporación

\- ¡Qué suerte tiene! Ya me gustaría estar todo el día entrenando sin parar, pero Chichi no me deja

\- No seas tonto, tienes mucha suerte de tener la familia que tienes

\- Lo sé, hasta luego Bulma

\- Hasta luego.

Ya se le había quitado el sueño completamente y también su bebé estaba demandando alimento y fue directa a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que sus dos hombres habían comido algo rápido ya que sobresalía un poco en la basura, lo que le extraño es que no la hubieran despertado para que cocinara, aunque ahora lo que le importaba era comer ya que tenía mucha hambre.

Vegeta estaba entrenando cuando notó que el ki de su mujer había aumentado, en una décima de segundo, intuyó que se acababa de despertar así que se dispuso a comprobarlo. Llegó a la cocina y vio que Bulma estaba comiendo helado de chocolate.

\- Hmp… ¿Qué haces Bulma?

\- Um… hola Vegeta, estoy comiendo, tengo mucha hambre, ¿por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?

\- Necesitabas descansar después de los últimos acontecimientos

\- Gracias cariño, pero ahora no voy a dormir nada por la noche

\- Mejor para nosotros – dijo Vegeta con tono pícaro

\- Esta noche no Vegeta, mejor mañana por la noche, después de que todo haya pasado

\- Hmp – gruñó molesto y se fue otra vez a entrenar.

\- ¡Qué cabezota es! – exclamó ella sabiendo qué significaba la reacción de su marido.

La noche pasó muy tranquila, habían cenado en familia, ya que los Sres. Briefs ya habían regresado de su escapada. La pareja ya estaba en el dormitorio dispuestos a dormir, Bulma ya había escogido la ropa que iba a llevar puesta y también escogió la de su marido. Se acostaron en la cama matrimonial, abrazados mutuamente.

Al día siguiente, día del veredicto

Estaban de camino al juzgado en la limusina, el Sr. Brief y la pareja, Bulma estaba nerviosa, no sabía mitigar los nervios y su padre lo notó.

\- Hija, tranquila, va a salir culpable y va a estar toda la vida en la cárcel.

\- Eso espero papá, eso espero

\- Hmp – Vegeta estuvo vigilando con la mirada a su mujer, intentando averiguar cómo tranquilizarla, cómo hacer que estuviera tranquila y segura, pero cuando su padre intervino se quitó un peso de encima, aunque no del todo.

Llegaron al juzgado, entraron a la sala y apareció el Sr. Kamamoto, esposado por la espalda con el uniforme de presidiario, fijó su mirada en Bulma, una mirada de odio y de querer acabar con ella pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba presente, bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- Se abre la sesión – dijo el secretario

\- Buenos días, ¿el jurado ha llegado a un veredicto? – preguntó el juez

\- Sí, señoría, declaramos al acusado: culpable.

\- Sr. Kamamoto queda condenado a 20 años de cárcel, sin posibilidad de condicional. – dijo el juez dando un golpe con el mazo dando por terminada la sesión

La familia Brief estaba contenta por la sentencia y tranquilos porque todo había acabado, ese día Bulma no iba a ir a la oficina a trabajar y Vegeta no iba a entrenar, quería pasar el día con su familia aunque tenía que intentar disimularlo y disfrazarlo de tal manera que no parecería lo que realmente es. Trunks seguía en casa, sus padres decidieron contratar a profesores particulares para que tuviera clases en casa, por lo menos hasta que se calmara la situación en su colegio, como era un día "especial", decidieron que el pequeño de la casa no tendría clases y estaría en compañía de sus padres, a Vegeta le ayudó eso para poder hacer lo que quería.

\- Ya que estamos los tres juntos, ¿por qué no vemos una peli?

\- Siiii, que guay, ¿vemos una película de acción? – sugirió Trunks

\- Perfecto, ¿qué te parece a ti Vegeta?

\- Hmp, me da igual, de todas formas no me va a gustar…

\- No tienes remedio – dijo Bulma aceptando que a su marido no le gustaba nada las reuniones familiares ni nada parecido

Vieron películas hasta bien entrada la noche, Trunks se había quedado conmigo en medio de la segunda película, Bulma estaba somnolienta y Vegeta estaba atento a su familia.

\- ¿Quieres ir a dormir Bulma?

\- Sí, por favor, estoy muy cansada, ¿puedes llevar a Trunks a su cama?

\- Hmp – emitió el príncipe cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Cuando Vegeta llegó a su habitación, Bulma estaba esperándolo en cama, despierta. El príncipe se unió a ella y se adentró en las sábanas, se besaron con la mayor dulzura que puede haber, con el amor que sentían los dos, transmitiendo que no podían vivir el uno por el otro y que estarían siempre por juntos.

\- Buenas noches Vegeta

\- Buenas noches – dijo él secamente.

Estaban juntos, ahora y siempre, superando todos los obstáculos que se presentarían y esperando que el nuevo miembro de la familia llevara más felicidad a todos los miembros y lo que el príncipe no sabía, era que acabaría por ablandar su frío y duro corazón.

Fin.


End file.
